True Potter
by FreedomWriter10
Summary: must read to find out! mostly OC point of veiw contains slash and manpreg do not flame!
1. Chapter 1

please review sorry about the spelling i dont have a bata.

i do not own harry potter as much as i liked to.

this story contains Slash and menpreg, no flammers!

no not like do not read!

* * *

I sat in my room looking out the window.

In 7 mouths I will have my baby, I wont let him take this way from me, I will fight him till the end!

I don't care what it takes.

"are you ok Harry?" I turn to see Ron walking in to the room we share.

"I'm pregnant." I say bluntly staring him in the eye.

His face shows the shock.

"oh Merlin, is it his?"

Well who else is it going to be, its not like I pass myself around, I cant even touch another person thanks to what that man did to me.

"obviously." I say.

He walks over to the bed and sits next to me putting his arm around me, I squirm a bit, but he doesn't move away from me.

"what are you going to do, what ever it is, just know me and Hermione will be there for you the howl way mate."

Ron can be a prat some times but he has a big heart, from the age of 11 he's always had my back, he's followed me in to battles that seem impossible to win, when you grow up with no friends then get two amazing one's who would walk though fire for you, you appreciate them a lot more.

"I don't know what if it turns evil like him, I don't want to get rid of It, but what choice do I have, what will people think."

Ron hits me on the arm lightly.

"are you kidding, mum will be planning the baby shower as soon as you tell her, the twins will be designing pranks for babies and Ginny will be begging for you to let her baby sit, Harry when will it sink in to your thick skull, we're your family, and that baby is just as much a part of you as it is him more even, how could a child that comes from you be any thing but good."

He smiles at me, I can see what Hermione sees in him.

"but what if he finds out, he might try to kill me."

Ron laughs a little darkly.

"and that's different from any other day how."

I glare at him.

"ok, so we hide you till the babies born then we tell people that you copped off with some one else, he'll never know." he says shrugging.

I stare at him like he's grown a new head.

"Ron, that's actually a good idea."

He hits me again in the arm.

"oi, I do have them every now and then you know, its all the time I spent with Hermione I think her smarts are rubbing off on me." I laugh at him.

"I don't think its her smart that are rubbing you when your together."

His ears turn pink, and I start cracking up laughing which sets him off.

When we get under control he stands up and goes over to the door.

"how am I going to tell them all." I ask a little worried.

Ron smirks. "I don't think you need to worry about that." he suddenly opens the door fast and Ginny and the twin fall in the room on the floor, Mrs Weasely and Hermione standing behind them.

"Harry dear, congratulation, right well there many things to do, to start with young man your far to skinny, but we'll fix that." my eyes tear up a little but I hold it back, the twins jump on me much to Mrs Weasely anger. "be careful boys!"

"Harry." Fred says ignoring his mother.

"your going to be a mother, brings a tear to my eye." George say wiping a way a fake tear.

"and do not fear, we shall be the greatest uncles ever teaching him such things as." Fred jumps back in

"sneaking."

"lock picking."

"pick pocketing."

"the skies are the limit."

"just think, the kids going to be the grandson of a Maurader and our nephew."

"Hogwarts beware."

"for the next generation of trouble makers." they hi five each other.

"you will do no such thing!" Mrs Weasely shouts at them.

I cant hold it in any more I start laughing and crying at the same time.

The twin jump off me and help me up.

Hermione walks over and hugs me.

"I'll have to buy you some parenting books." she says pulling back from me in her own world.

"thank you guys so much." I say looking at them.

Mrs Weasely smiles at me.

"come on dear, I'll put some lunch on."

They slowly leave the room until I'm left in the room just me Ron and Hermione.

"guys what if he find out." I ask scared putting a hand on my stomach.

"he wont, he's gone underground after our last battle, he probably planning his next attempted at world domination as we speak, but with all his little minions in Azkaban it'll be a while till he's ready, we have time, Harry don't worry." Hermione says.

"she's right mate, plus with all the Order fighting him, he's as good as toast." Ron says putting his fist in the air.

"I hope you guys are right, Dumbledore will probably know what to do any way."

"we'll always be there for you Harry."

I wave her off. "Ron's already gone though all that."

She turns to him and smiles with pride in her eyes with makes Ron blush.

He mumbles "what else was I meant to say." while me and Hermione laugh.

With friends like them and the help of the Order, we'll be ok.

* * *

review please!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

12 years later.

"True, get up we're leaving in a couple of hours."

My fathers voice comes from the door way.

I groan a bit pulling the covers closer around me then remember where I'm going today.

I jump out of bed much to my fathers amusement.

"oh my god, why didn't you wake me." I shout.

My father laughs at me from the door way.

"I did, you wouldn't get up." he says.

I ignore him running passed grabbing my cloths that he's put out nicely on my dresser.

"sure whatever dad." I shout back to him. "what time are we meeting Uncle Ron and Clare?" I shout from the bathroom.

"about 10:30." he shouts back.

That what I love about my house, my dad had me pretty young so he's not as prude as most parents, when ever I get in trouble like the time I blew up next doors cat with the fire works uncle Fred and Gorge got me for Christmas.

I can always see him trying not to laugh at me, it never works he always cracks.

Its weird being the son of the famous Harry potter, savour of the wizarding world, I know he's in the Order fighting ageist Voldermort and his death Eaters, they even broke in to our house once and tried to kill us, but dad just stood in front of me and took them down all by himself.

I've never seen Voldermort but the way dad talks about him tells me all I need to know, he's pure evil, torturing people for pleasure, the sick wacko.

Dads always worried that I'll get hurt or kidnapped or killed. I can tell he's happy I'm off to Hogwarts, he says it's the safes place for me. And I cant wait I mean I've heard stories about Dads, uncle Ron's and aunt Hermione Hogwarts day since I can remember, and of course Fred and Gorge are always trying to get me and Clare in to trouble.

"As our niece and nephew, you have a reputation to up told." uncle Fred told us when we were in the back room of his joke shop helping out.

"so we want to see a least one explosion by the end of the year." uncle Gorge agrees.

Clare 'Ron and Hermione daughter' is the sensible one she's always trying to keep me out of trouble, of course most of the time I just drag her in to it with me instead.

When me and dad arrive at the station we run though the wall and as soon as I see the Hogwarts express my eyes go wide and I breath deeply.

"wow."

"come on I see Ron and Clare." my dad says as we walk over to them.

I notice every one looking at us, this happens a lot.

"alright Harry." Ron says patting my dad on the back.

"Hermione working again" my dad asks.

"yep, something to do with Gringotts, I'm staying out of it." Ron replies laughing.

I notice Clare's already wearing her school robes.

"prepared much?" I ask.

She looks a lot like her mum slim with big brown eyes but she has the reddest hair I've ever seen.

I look like my dad with black messy hair and green eyes luckily I don't have bad eye site so I don't have glasses like him.

"well it doesn't hurt." she says in a scarp voice.

I just laugh.

"sure."

"come on kids lets get you on the train." my dad says picking up my trunk Uncle Ron does the same for Clare.

When we're on the train we look at dad and uncle Ron threw the window.

"right remember, it doesn't matter what house your in as long as your happy." my dad tells us smiling.

"yeah, just try to aim your thoughts to Gryffindor though." uncle Ron says in a mock whisper.

My dad hits him.

"even if your in Slytherin, it doesn't matter ok kids ignore him." my dad says looking at me.

What's that about.

The train starts to move away so we wave at them till we cant see them any more.

We find an empty compartment and sit down.

"so what house do you think you'll be in?" Clare asks me.

"well I wanna be in Gryffindor like dad." I say.

She nods. "me to, do you know what house your other dad was in?" she ask.

I shake my head no. "dad never said all he ever says me is he'll tell me when I'm of age." I say with a huff.

I hate it I've been asking about him since I could talk but he never tell me anything when I ask aunt Hermione once she got a sad look and told me to ask my dad.

"well I guess we'll just have to wait." she says shrugging.

The door to our compartment opens and a skinny short kid with blond hair who looks like he's been thrown down a hill runs in and shuts the door sliding down it.

Both me and Clare stare at him, when he notice us he blushes.

"sorry, I fell." he says. "can I sit in here?" he asks a little nervously.

I laugh and stand up holding out my hand to help him up.

"sure, I'm True and that's Clare." I say pointing at Clare who waves friendly.

He smiles relived. "Andy." he says taking my hand and coming to sit on the chair opposite us.

"this place is amazing." he says looking around him in wonder.

"are you muggle born?" I ask.

He looks at me a little scared which makes me and Clare frown. "yes." he says in a small voice.

"don't worry Clare's mums muggle born and my dad grew up with muggles." I say smiling at him.

He breaths looking a lot happier.

"sorry." he says.

Suddenly the door opens again and I see 2 blond boys standing there.

"so this is where you got off to." one of them says sneering at Andy.

Andy slides down in his seat like hes trying to hide.

"its so rude to run away like that, but I guess its what you expect from a Mudbloods." the other one says with a smirk.

I pull out my wand standing up and moving so I'm blocking Andy from their view.

"I think you should leave now." I say glaring at them.

The blond on the left laughs moving to stand in front of me.

"and what are you going to do about it." he ask still sneering.

I stare striate in to his eyes not flinching.

"we'll first, I'll put a body bind curse on you then I'll glue you to the side of the train with a sticky charm till you learn respect for others."

They stare at me a little shocked then go back to sneering.

"do you know who your talking to?" the blond on the right asks. "we're Malfoy." he says with a smirk.

My glare gets worst and I hear Clare gasp.

"what you think just because your good for nothing father works for snake face that I'm going to be scared of you, get real." I smirk at the outrage on there face.

Clare sighs behind me.

"I'll tell you what boys why don't you get out of my compartment because we don't let death eaters to be in here, why not go and go sit with the other idiots that dumb lick Voldemort." I say.

The gasp at the name, "what you guys are scared of your dads bosses name, it's a fricking name for Merlin sake."

The one in front of me pulls out his wand but I get there first.

"expelliarmus!" I shout and the spells so strong they both go fly out of the compartment the door shuts.

"wow, that was so cool!" Andy says looking at me as I sit down. Clare glares at me.

"you cant help yourself can you, you just had to start a fight."

"you heard what they said, I couldn't let them bully Andy just because they think they're better than every one else." I say huffing.

"thanks man." Andy says looking at me with wonder. "where'd you learn that spell." he ask.

"my dad tort me just in case." I say in reply.

After the attack he tort me some defence spells, so if it ever happened again I could defend myself.

"wow, do you think you could teach me?" he ask nervously like he would offend me.

"sure." I say smiling.

A cough makes us both look at Clare.

"don't you think you two should get ready we'll be at Hogwarts soon."

She right, she leaves so we can get dressed, Andy's an ok guy a little shy, but he opened up a lot more after a couple of hours talking with me and Clare.

He want to be in Gryffindor but thinks he'll end up in Hufflepuff.

When the train stops we, get off and I see Hagrid at the front calling all the first years to him.

I've known Hagrid my howl life he comes to my house a lot to see my dad or for order business, he's always telling me about different types of creatures, that would be great pets my dad always tells him no though.

"hey Hagrid, how's fluffy?" I ask smiling at him.

"True I didn't see you there, fluffy's great I tort him a new trick." he says puffing his chest out proudly.

I laugh as Clare comes up behind me to say hello, Andy's eyes go wide when he sees Hagrid.

When Hagrid sees him he turns to me.

"who's your friend True?" he ask

"that's Andy we meet on the train." I say.

"making friends already, just don't go looking for trouble you hear me." his voice stern.

This coming from the guy who took me hunting for wild boor at Christmas, right.

"I don't look for trouble, it just kind of finds me." I say shrugging, I hear Clare snort behind me I turn and glare at her.

We get in the little boats and get off for the castle, I see the to Malfoy, glaring at me from there boat.

I mouth, 'Voldermort' at them just to wind them up.

And Clare hits me when she sees what I did.

I cast a water fall charm on them but delay it for later use.

We wait in the hall way in front of a massive door.

"this is so strange and amazing at the same time." Andy whispers to himself.

After professor McGonagall explains about the houses we're guided in to the hall.

As we walk in every one stares at us, no pressure.

We wait in line, as our names are called Clare goes up first.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouts I see Clare sigh in relived.

Andy to his surprises ends up in "Gryffindor!" after 5 minute with the thing on his head.

When my names called every thing go quiet.

"Potter, True." I see the headmaster lean forward and stare at me though his haft moon glasses go.

I sit on the stall and the hat is place on my head.

'ah, the son of the famous Harry Potter.' a voice says inside my head. 'weird'

'well, you are hard to place, your very smart, and there's defiantly cunning maybe Slytherin, no wait, your so very courageous to point of foolishness even, loyal to lose you love, well that's settles it' "Gryffindor"

Every one cheers and claps.

I sigh and head to the Gryffindor table, smiling at Clare.

After the sorting the Malfoy gits go in Slytherin, what a surprise I find out there names thought. 'Scorpious and Thorn'

The food magically appears which make Andy and a couple of other kid gasp.

I see the Malfoy twins smirk at Andy who deflates from his happiness and stares down at the table.

And that's when it happens.

Every one stares shocked as water start falling from the sealing on to the Scorpious and Thorn, they start screaming trying to move away from the water that just seems to follow them the howl of the Slytherin table in drenched.

Clare leans over to me and hits me upside the head.

"True, stop it now."

I mumble stopping the spell, Andy's laughing at me so hard he can barely stay on his seat.

a lot of the other houses are laughing at the Slytherin.

"that is legend." Andy says laughing.

The headmaster stands up every one goes quiet.

"could the person responsible steps forward please."

Oh Crap, I'm so dead.

I slowly stand up and every one stares at me.

"what do you have to say for yourself, Mr Potter." the headmaster asks as his eyes twinkle.

I breath deeply, please let this work.

"well I cast that spell before I got sorted so you cant really take point off Gryffindor since tacitly I wasn't a Gryffindor when I cast it, but I was a student so any other punishment is good." I say.

I think I've impressed him because he seems to be trying to keep a striate face.

"it appears you are correct Mr Potter, but I feel 3 mouths detention is a suitable punishment, professor McGonagall shall talk to you later I'm sure."

that's a little steep for just a water fall charm, but I'll take it.

I nod and sit back down.

This year is going to be fun that's for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

After we've been show are dorms and got all our stuff set up Me, Andy and Clare sit in the common room.

"what's wrong with you." Clare shouts at me.

"what?" I ask in an innocent voice.

"True, you cant just do things like that!"

"oh come on Clare you saw the way they were looking at Andy." I say.

"that doesn't give you the right to drench them in front of the howl school." she shouts.

A couple of other Gryffindor look over at us with curiosity.

"well, I don't like it when people mess with my friends, I would have done the same if it was you." I say back defensively.

Andy's face brakes out in a smile.

"thanks True."

I wave him off.

"those idiots deserve every thing they get."

"well I hope you like 3 mouths of detention then, and wait till your dad finds out he's going to kill you." she says calming down.

I wince, I did promise him, I wouldn't course any trouble.

Ah well it was going to happen sooner or later.

"hey at least I didn't blow anything up." I say.

Clare ponders this for a moment. "that's a good point."

I smile, I guess she's forgiven me.

The next day at breakfast just as I sit down the post comes.

A red howler drops in front of me.

Clare stares at it a little scared.

I take a deep breath and open it.

"TRUE POTTER, WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WHERE DOING, YOU ONLY JUST GOT THERE AND ALREADY, I HAVE LETTERS FROM THE HEADMASTER TELLING ME YOUR COURSING TROUBLE." the voice of my dad shouts.

Every one in the room is staring at me.

"oi, True nice prank, I cant believe we didn't think of it first." the voice of Fred.

"DON'T INCOURGE HIM!" my dads voice.

"oh come on Harry, it's a little funny." gorges voice.

"HE COULD HAVE BEEN EXPELLED." my dad again.

"well you never got kicked out and you've done a lot worst." Fred

"I HAVE NOT!" dad

"what about the time you snuck up to the out of bounds corridor, nearly getting killed by a 3 headed dog." Fred.

"or the time you and Ron drove Dads car in to the wamping willow." gorge.

"don't forget the countless times you gone blundering in to the forbidden forest." Fred

"THAT'S NOT THE PONIT!" dads voice.

"personally I say those snakes could use a little wash the slimly gits." Gorge voice.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" my dad.

"temper Harry temper."

"TRUE, IF YOU PUT ONE FOOT OUT OF LINE, I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WHERE NEVER BORN!" my dad.

"oi Fred, is it just me or is being on the other side of a howler weird?" gorge.

"I never thought it'd be this fun, I can see why mum loved sending them to us." Fred.

"see you later True, say hi to Clare for us." gorge.

I hear my dad sigh.

"True, if you stay out of trouble I'll buy you whatever broom you like." my dad voice sound defeated.

"bribery Harry, nice."

He ignores them.

"oh and congrates on making Gryffindor." his voice takes on a little pride.

The howler ends

"well that went better than I thought." I say happily to Clare picking up a bit of toast and taking a bite.

Everyone in the room is shocked they're just staring at me in wonder.

"I thought he would bust you for sure." Clare says in a huff.

I throw some toast at her.

"oi, how about sounding less upset that I'm not going to be killed, some best friend you are." I say pouting.

She just glares at me.

"promise me no pranks for a week, True." she says.

A week of no pranks, I can do that, I guess.

"fine." I sigh.

She smiles at me happily.

that's when we notice every one in the room looking at us.

"if your quiet done." a voice from behind me.

Clare's eyes go wide.

I know that voice great just what I need.

"hey professor Snape, how's things." I ask turning around and smiling at him.

You see I learned something growing up the more polite and happy you are towards him the more you annoy him.

"things as you say are not at all fine, your howler disrupted breakfast, I feel I should take ten points from Gryffindor."

Ok he wants to play hard ball fine.

I stand up and look up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"but you wouldn't do that professor, with your kind heart and all that." I say in a begging voice.

"oh I think I would." his voice is dark and sarcastic.

Oh come on potter come on think, think.

Then it hits me, the perfect plan, this will totally freak him out.

I jump up and hug him.

His body freeze the howl room does in fact.

I pull back and look at him with a smile.

"if that's what you've got to do professor then fine, but just know I only do these things to get your attention, I'm sorry to tell you but I have fallen madly in love with you."

I say to him dramatically.

His face is a picture, he's blushing.

"what do you think your doing Mr potter." he shouts.

"ten points from Gryffindor."

I hug him again.

"oh professor, cant I have detention instead that way we could spend some time together." I say winking at him.

He's so red I think he might explode.

Instead of answering, he just walks out of the hall as fast as he can.

Jack pot

I sit back down.

"True, that was a little much don't you think." Clare sighs

"oh, come on, we both new he was going to start in on me, this way he wont want to give me to many detentions or take point because every time he does I'm going to hug him and embarrass him." I explain grinning.

Every one in the room goes back to talking, mostly about what I just did but who cares.

Andy leans over, "that's a good idea, but he's scary."

I shrug. "I'm usest to it he knows my dad, I meet him a few time." I say.

As we walk to our first lesson a lot of people stare at us.

Its potions with Slytherin .

I know I'm going to like this class.

As I take a seat next to Andy, professor Snape walks in to the front of the class and looks at us.

"you are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making, as there is little wand-waving here, many of you believe this is magic." his voice was low almost a whisper. "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering fumes, the delicate power liquids that creep though human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses….I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually teach."

He scans the room till his eyes land on me.

"what do you think your doing Mr potter." he asks as I take out my wand and put it on the desk in front of me.

I look around me then back at him.

"sitting at my seat, why was I meant to stand?" I ask with curiosity.

He glares at me.

"I will not have you flourishing your wand in my class room." he spats at me.

I place my hand on my heart. "oh sir I'm so sorry, you look so handsome as you ranted I got distracted."

He blushes again and turns to continue the lesson.

Andy snicker beside me.

A smack to the head tells me Clare wasn't as impressed.

I just grin at Andy and carry on with the lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched him grow for 12 years from the laughing toddler to the prankster child to now.

I thank Merlin that he isn't anything like Voldemort, Ron was right all those years ago.

True, I named him that because he's the first True, Light thing that ever came from Voldemort.

He was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen as soon as he lay in my arms after he was born I new I would do everything in my power to protect him.

Voldemort and I have meet again a few times over the years on the battle field but never a lone and I don't ever stick around long enough for him to talk to me.

His follower try and attack me a lot, the first time they broke in to my house, my heart nearly stopped when I walked in on them standing over True wands razed

True was on the floor shaking in fear, he was only 9 at the time.

I spent two years in fear that they would come back and try to kidnap True to get to me, but I moved us to another house and keep True close to an Order member at all times.

But he's at Hogwarts now the safest place on earth.

When I got the letter from Dumbledore, believe it or not I wasn't that surprised, True is always getting himself in trouble, Remus says he just like my father at that age, which always bring a smile to my face.

I cant help but laugh at him when he does something amazing stupid, he always mange's to get himself out of whatever trouble he gotten himself in to.

But a water full spell over the moyfoi boys, its sounds like something Fred and Gorge would teach him.

I sigh as I lift the last box of fake wands off table.

"where do you want these?" I ask as I walk in to the front of Fred and Gorge joke shop.

"just put them on the floor somewhere." Fred says.

I put them out of the way at the back so no one falls over them.

I sigh. "I'm going to get going, I have to meet Remus in the morning." I say.

"you still bummed out about True." gorge ask me as he jumps up and sits on the counter.

"you guys really shouldn't have tort him that spell." I say sternly.

"it was a joke come on Harry, True was always going to course trouble at Hogwarts, you cant tell me you weren't expecting the letter from Dumbledore." Fred says standing next to me.

"I was hoping he would behave himself." I argue.

They laugh. "are we talking about the same kid who caste a barking charm on your cousins cat to freak him and his wife out when you went to dinner at their house."

Ok that was a little funny.

They're right that just True I don't think I'd want him any other way.

"your right I better go, I'm beet." I say yawning.

I get my coat and bag and head out of Diagon ally.

Its late and the place is deserted.

Suddenly a flash of light hits me and everything goes dark.

(BREAK.)

I open my eyes and everything blurry, I'm laying on the floor.

I sit up fast as I remember what happened.

"your awake, good." a dark voice says from in front of me.

I would Know that voice anywhere, I feel around for my wand but cant find it.

"its useless I took your wand." the voice mocks.

I find my glasses next to me so I put them on and look up in to see Voldemort sitting on a thrown like chair in a massive room.

There death eater's standing all around the room.

This feels horrible frillier.

"its been a long time Harry." they way he says my name makes me shiver.

I glare up at him.

"not long enough."

He smirks at me. "still defiant as ever I see."

I shrug.

"something you passed on to your son I hear." he says in a light voice.

His eyes lock on mine and I feel him break my block and start reading my mind which isn't hard with how weak I am, True's smiling face flashes before my eyes.

I feel him dig in to my memory then when he finds what he's looking for he stops.

I drop my eyes to the floor, and breath heavily, my body weak.

Oh crap he knows, all these years of hiding for nothing.

"do you have anything to say for yourself, potter." his voice is sharp.

"if you touch him I'll kill you." I say breathing deeply.

Voldemort laughs standing up and walking over to me crouching down and taking my chin in his hand.

"but he is my son." he says mockingly.

I pull my chin out of his hold.

"that doesn't matter, True is his own person, he's nothing like you." I spit at him.

He laughs again standing up looking down at me.

"your right, you have razed him to be kind hearted and weak, but I'm sure that is something I can fix."

This time its my turn to laugh.

"True hates you, he thinks you're a cruel heartless bastard with to much time on your hands, he's been razed his howl life around people who give there lives fighting you he'll never join you and he's at Hogwarts anyway you cant get to him."

He glare hard at me.

"yes I have heard from my death eater, that your son thinks it funny to mock me."

True always did speak before he thinks, But I cant help the pride forming in my chest.

"he's protected by Dumbledore, the howl Order and the castle of Hogwarts, even you aren't strong enough to get to him." I say.

He laughs at me once again.

"but why would I need to, with you here he is sure to follow, I see from your memories that he loves you very much, he would do anything to get you back, he isn't much different than yourself at his age he will come and try to rescue you and we will be waiting."

I forget about my weak body and having no wand I stand up and lung at him.

But he side steps me then swings around and grabs my hand and pulls me close in to his hard body.

His body is so much bigger than mine that he towers over me his cloak covers us surrounding me in heat.

"if you wish for us to be alone Harry, you only had to ask."

He mocks. "leave us." he says and his death eater bow then disappear.

"get off me." I say struggling.

But he just hold me tighter.

He grabs my chin in between his thrum and index finger tilting my head up so he can stare in to my green eyes.

"I deal with some of the most powerful wizards in the world, I am the dark lord, I am accustom to people doing as I say and fearing me, yet you some one so small and helpless fight me, why is that?"

"because what your doing is wrong." I say back sharply.

"Harry, you boor me a son, a strong one if your memories are correct, we could be a family, stop sacrificing your yourself for others, and join me." he says in a dark voice his face moving closer to mine.

"I could never sit by and watch you kill and enslave innocent people and creatures, go to hell." I say back.

He pushes me away and turns around in frustration.

"why must you always disobey me." then turns back to me pointing his ward. "curieo."

I fall to the floor screaming in pain.

I squirm and whither on the floor in front of him.

"you will learn your place Harry Potter, and it is at my feet."


End file.
